


The Legacy

by MajorWeak



Category: aaron cross - Fandom, the bourne legacy
Genre: Aaron Cross - Freeform, Action, Angst, Awkward Conversations, Awkward Flirting, Awkward Kissing, Awkward Romance, Awkward Sexual Situations, Beard Porn, Beards, Biting, Blow Jobs, Cock Tease, Consensual Kink, Cunnilingus, Drama, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Kissing, Drunken Shenanigans, Drunkenness, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Falling In Love, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Fluff, Forbidden Love, French Kissing, Friendship/Love, Fucking, Hand & Finger Kink, Hand Jobs, Hardcore, Kink, Kink Exploration, Kinky, Kissing, Kissing in the Rain, Large Cock, Licking, Love, Love Bites, Love Confessions, Love at First Sight, Lust, Neck Kissing, Need, Nipple Licking, Penis In Vagina Sex, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sex, Sex Relief, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Tension, Shower Sex, Smut, Stress Relief, Surprise Kissing, The Bourne Legacy - Freeform, Thriller, Tongues, True Love, Vaginal, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Wall Sex, Want
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-27 13:01:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 11,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2693969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajorWeak/pseuds/MajorWeak





	1. Chapter 1

"Aaron Cross?" You asked as you snuck up behind the man, medium height, medium build-mostly muscle, brown hair, beard.

"Who are you?" He asked, ready to take you on at any moment

"Call me Harris" you told him "Number six"

"You're in the program?" He asked

"That's right, now you can come with me and let me help you, or you can stay out here and continue being hunted" you told him

You walked down the street until you came to a dead end street, you continued walking through the trees and bushes until you finally reached your house and walked inside with across right behind you.

He pinned you against the wall and stared into your eyes "How do I know I can trust you?" He asked cold and stern 

"And how do I know I can trust you?" You asked back

"What chems you taking?"

"None, I viraled myself off them" you told him "Just like you were"

"How do you know about that?"

"Everyone knows about it, me and you seem to be the only two left alive from the program" you told him

"What do you mean?"

"They've been killing us off to cover their asses" you said and pushed him off you "That's what I mean"

"Damn!" He muttered

"I seen you earlier, your gun looks off balance" you said

"Your point?" He asked

"Try this one" you said and handed him a new pistol

He aimed it at a dart board you had hung on the wall and fired two shots.

"Better?" You asked

Aaron remained silent and placed the pistol on the table, watching you carefully with every move you made, his eyes eyeing you up and down slowly.

"Relax, you're too tense" you told him and then sat down

"I have my reasons" he told you

"So do I" you said and revealed a freshly healed bullet wound to the left side of your chest 

Aaron sat across from you and remained silent as he stared at you, a cold look on his face.

"Drink?" You asked him 

"Sure" he said softly 

"Scotch or whiskey?" You asked

"Whatever you're having" he said

You turned around and poured his glass of whiskey, you walked back over to the table with his glass and the bottle, you handed him his glass and then refilled yours.

"So.." You said before taking a sip of your whiskey

"How long have you been in the program?" He asked

"Longer then you I bet" you said with a cocky knowing grin

"Eight years" he said

"Ten" you told him

"Well there you go" he simply said

You didn't speak much the rest of the night, the both of you just sat at the table drinking glass after glass of whiskey until the bottle was empty.

"Not to fear, plenty more where that came from" you said and grabbed another bottle 

"You handle your alcohol well" he said

"You mean for a girl right?" You said as you poured more whiskey into both glasses

"No, I haven't met many people who could keep up with me" he said, with the slightest hint of flirt

"Don't worry, neither have I" you told him and managed to fight the smile that wanted to appear on your face, although it didn't stop your mind from racing with dirty thoughts about him.

Four glasses later and the both of you had stood up, just as you were walking him to the spare room the both of you met in a desperate and needy kiss, his breath got against your skin as you both messily undressed each other, he pressed your back against the wall and slammed into you messily, the both of you letting out a moan, his thrusts becoming deeper, faster and needier as your mouth pressed to his, his tongue roughly parting your lips and wrapping around yours.

You tugged at his hair and bit down on his bottom lip as he grunted with every thrust, his mouth now parted as you met him half way, his hands pinned yours above your head with one hand while the other gripped your hip rough and hard.

"Fuck" he moaned loudly 

"Mm Aaron" you moaned back as you came, Aaron's breath hitched as he came inside you and then pressed his mouth to yours in a sloppy kiss, his hands quickly gripped your ass and picked you up as he walked to your room with your help leading him in between rough kisses.

It was time for round two and neither of you were holding back, you continued like this for hours until the both of you finally fell asleep in a heap together in a mess of limbs, unsure of where one started and the other finished, his arms draped over you, your head rested on his stomach with your arm strewn over him messily, pillows and blankets thrown all over the room, a lamp knocked over alongside a picture frame. His body warm as a cold breeze bad rolled in through the windows, Aaron's torso nicely chiseled, his mouth slightly parted as he snored away peacefully, you grinding your teeth, your tattoos visible to the eye, your short hair messy, pieces sticking up everywhere alongside his.

Neither you or Aaron had slept that well since you had both been in the program, the hangover would be well worth the night the both of you had, even if neither of you would be able to remember it tomorrow you were happy that it had happened at the time, more them happy to be exact.


	2. Chapter 2

You woke up the next morning and changed into shorts and a singlet to go for a jog, Cross was still asleep and when you left. You ran for an hour before finally getting back home to see Cross sitting at the table.

"Morning" he said

"Morning" you replied before heading for a shower.

You had a proud smile on your face that you barely managed to wipe off your face before you got out, you got changed and walked back to the kitchen to make a coffee when you noticed a black SUV parked outside your house.

"So Harris, you got a first name?" Aaron asked, his tone cold again

"Pack your shit, it's time to go" you told him

With that the both of you packed your shit into bags and headed out the back door.

"How'd they find us?" He asked quietly

"Not you, just me, I noticed them following me on my run, but I thought I'd lost them" you told him "As far as they know I'm on my own"

You quickly ran through the bushes, you knew you way around the area quite well, you quickly glanced behind you and Aaron grabbed the collar of your shirt to stop you from running into the SUV that had just cut you both off. You both pulled out your guns and easily took down the two men, you both got in the car and then sped off down the dirt trail.

"Where are we going?" Aaron asked

"You'll see" you told him

You kept driving and pulled into an empty car park to switch cars, you quickly got into your sedan and then sped off again.

"You sure you know where we're going?" He asked hastily

"I like you better when you're drunk, you're not arrogant when you are" you told him and stared at him for a few seconds

"Just drive" he demanded

"If you don't like the way I drive I can always pull over and you can walk" you told him 

"Fine, pull over" he demanded

"With pleasure" you told him and then ripped up the handbrake, the tires screeching as you pulled over at the side of the road "Go on" you told him

Aaron got out of the car and then started to walk down the road, just as you started the car he got back in and sat silently.

"Exactly" you said and sped off

You drove to the airport and pulled in to a small bunker where you had a small plane fuelled and ready to go. You flew the plane to Australia and then found your car in the parking lot. You drove to another house you had by the beach in Sydney and then pulled into the long driveway.

"How many places do you have?" He asked

"Enough to hide away for a while" you told him

You grabbed your bag out of the boot and walked inside, throwing your bag on the floor as you made your way into the kitchen.

"You got whiskey in all of your house?"" He asks as he stared at your whiskey collection

"I sure do" you told him as you took the bottle and poured yourself a drink "Feel free to help yourself"

Aaron poured himself a drink and then followed you out on to the balcony, sitting next to you while you stared out at the view of the beach.

"What did you give up to be here?" he asked you

"Everything" you mumbled

"Harsh" he said and then took a sip of his drink

"What about you?" You asked

"Nothing" he said softly

"Lucky you" you told him and quickly finished your drink, you walked inside and poured yourself another drink before heading back outside

Aaron looked at you with a blank expression on his face, you pulled a picture out of your pocket and handed it to Aaron.

"He's cute, your son?" He asked

"Nephew" you told him

"Does he know?"

"Nope, I was looking after him after my sister left him with me then I enlisted in the army and my parents looked after him" you explained

"So what happened?" He asked

"My convoy was hit and they told my parents I died, they changed my identity and turned me into this" you told him as he handed you back the picture

"I'm sorry" he said

"Don't be, at least he is ok" you told him

"You get to see him?" He asked

"Nope I'm just looking at him" you said and pointed to the boy playing with his friends on the beach, a small smile

"How long has it been?" 

"Ten years, he was five when I left" you explained 

Aaron stared at you, his eyes now softened as you stared at your nephew and listened to your parents calling him inside. You quickly walked inside when your parents looked at you and Aaron, not knowing who you were apart from the new neighbours, Aaron waved to them followed by a small smile.

"You ok?" Aaron asked as he sat down next to you at the table

"Not point dwelling in the past" you told him

"I bet he misses you"

"No, he wouldn't even remember me" you told him

"You'd be surprised" he said as he filled up your glass

"Look let's not go there ok" you told him and then took a sip of your drink

"Fine" he said "I've got a feeling that trouble follows you"

"You have no idea" you said and laughed

"Oh I think I do" he said with a smile

You smiled and then looked down at your glass "So what's your story?"

"Well like you, I was in the army and my convoy got hit, they faked my death and here we are now" he said

"Faking deaths seems to be a tradition of theirs" you said

"Yeah" he mumbled, his his not leaving you for a second, a small glint now visible in them.


	3. Chapter 3

A few minutes later you were back to laughing and talking again, the both of you drowning your thoughts in alcohol.

"How bad do you want something you can't have?" Aaron asked you, lust in his eyes, a small smile at the corners off his lips.

"Bad enough" you told him and he grinned "And what about you?" You asked

"You have no idea" he almost growled

"Sometimes if you want something bad enough, then you just have to go for it" you told him

"Even if it's not allowed in our line of work?" He asked

"Yeah" you told him

Aaron stared at you for a beat before his hands were all over you and his mouth was pressed to yours, his hand now guiding himself inside you as he fucked you on the table, his breath hot against your neck as you scratched at his back, a moan escaping your mouth as you did, his thrusts becoming faster and harder as you came moaning his name, his hips twitching as he finally came inside you, moaning your name at the top of his lungs.

"We shouldn't be doing this" he said breathlessly, still inside you, his chest heaving

"I know" you breathed out "But no ones in charge of us now" 

"Yeah" he said breathless, his arms wrapped around you as he carried you to the lounge and then sat beside you before you fell in a heap against his chest, a small smile on his face.

"We need more whiskey" you said as you caught your breath

"I need more of you" he said and flipped you over, your body now pinned beneath his as he kissed you roughly, one of his hands tangled in your hair as he guided himself inside you yet again, his arms wrapped around you and yours around him as his pace became quick and deep, your moans muffled by his mouth on yours, your fingers yet again clawing his back as your legs wrapped around his waist, his mouth now sucking the sweet spot on your neck, unwinding you wildy.

"Fuck me Aaron" you moaned "Don't stop" you told him

He quickly picked up his pace as you now tugged at his hair, your high taking you over and crashing down hard, your walls tight around his cock, a tremble traveling his body as he spilled himself inside you yet again, moaning your name until his body fell into a heap against yours, his arms picking you up and carrying you to bed, the both of you finally passing out in each other's arms as you hit the mattress.

When you woke in the morning you grabbed your surfboard and headed out the back and into the waves of the morning sunrise, when you were finished and headed back for the shore you were greeted by your nephew with a smile on his face.

"Nice moves man" he said

"Thanks" you told him

"I'm Carter" he said and held out his hand

"I'm Sjay"

"Sjay?" He asked

"Sarah Jay, parents gave me a dodgy name" you joked with him and shook his hand.

Mentally you were giving yourself hell for making up the worst fake name in history but lucky he didn't know.

"Maybe you can teach me some tricks one day?" He asked

"Yeah definitely" you told him

"Cool, anyway I better go and get ready for school, catch ya Sjay" he said with a smile and wave as he walked off

You looked up to see Aaron watching you as you headed back inside, your towel wrapped around your neck as you leant your board up against the deck outside.

"What was that about?" Cross asked

"That was my nephew not remembering me" you told him and threw a chair across the room before going for a shower

Aaron picked up the chair while you tried not to lose your temper in the shower, you clenched your jaw as you got out and changed into tight jeans, a black button up T-Shirt and your combat boots, you walked into the kitchen and poured yourself a glass of juice, you sat it down on the table and then turned to punch the wall a few times before you sat down, sipping your drink slowly.

"I'm sorry" Aaron said softly

"It's not your fault, it's theirs" you said "I had to hide one of my tattoos from him or he would have known it was me" 

"I can't imagine how hard that would be" he said

"Just forget about it, I've got work to do anyway" you said as you headed upstairs into your study

Aaron followed behind you "What do you mean work?" He asked

"I'm going to leak every single thing from their systems onto the internet, it'll keep them busy for a while and give us a break from running" you explained as you started hacking

"Won't they be able to trace our location?"

"No, see I have a bouncing tracker that lands in Africa" you told him with a cocky smile

"So how can I help?" He asked

"Well" you said and handed him a laptop "Crack all these codes through the transmission system and then we will be good to go" you told him

"Easy" he said cockily 

"We'll see how you do" you told him with a smirk on your face

Minutes later the both of you were finished and you were now sending all information from your laptop to the laptop Aaron was using so that it would leak all over the internet, Treadstone, Blackbire, the whole lot and there wasn't a thing that anyone could do.


	4. Chapter 4

"That should keep them busy for a whole" you said as you closed the laptop and headed back downstairs and rewired your cell phone and Aaron's.

You then headed downstairs to your gym and decided to let off some steam, taking all your anger out on the punching bag in front of you as you heard Aaron's footsteps getting closer and closer until he was finally holding the bag for you.

"Blowing off some steam huh" Aaron said

"Just drop it Cross" you said coldly

"Ok" he said and backed away from the bag and over to the seats instead

"We're supposed to keep emotions out of this job, forget about everything we used to know" you said as you stood staring at the bag

"I know, it's the hardest part of the job"he told you "Seeing him again would have made it a lot harder"

"The worst part about all of it is having to pretend I don't even know him" you said and felt Aaron's hand come to rest on your shoulder as you stared at the ground unsure of what to say or do

"You just have to push it into the back of your mind" he told you

"Yeah I might just do that" you said and walked back upstairs and out onto the beach

"What the hell are you doing?" Aaron said as he pulled you back inside by the collar of you shirt

"What do you think I'm doing" you told him

"If you do that he'll end up dead and so will you" Aaron said

"Yeah because it was so easy for you to let go!" You yelled and stormed off inside

"You think it was easy for me?" He asked

"Giving up nothing has to be a whole lot easier then giving up everything" you told him

"I lied, I lost my family, my friends, I lost just as much as you did" he said "I know how hard it is, for two years I watched my brother for two years, it was hell staying away from him he confessed as he sat down 

"We're just as equally fucked up" you said and sat down beside him

"Yeah we are" he mumbled

With that you sighed and rested your face in your hands, your knuckles cut and bruised.

"You've just got to trust that he will be ok without you" Aaron said

"You and I both know that's easier said then done" you said as you walked upstairs and checked on the progress of the leak to see that they had already started tracing where the leak came from.

"So what's the progress?" Aaron asked

"We've got, two maybe three days before they crack the fake track" you told him

"So we reroute the track, send them a viral link, feed it into their track and shut their systems down for a while" he told you

"That's genius, get on the other computer and work on the reroute while I upload the virus in the track" you told him as you started working on the computer

It took a few hours to completely finish the viral hack but after you did you headed out onto the beach for another surf and Aaron sat on the sand and watched, you got wiped out on a wave and headed back to shore where your nephew was watching.

"You ok? You got swallowed by that wave" Carter said

"Yeah man, I'm good" you told him as you put your board down and picked up your towel, you looked at your phone to see that the viral back didn't work and that they had traced your location "I gotta go, work stuff, I'll see you later" you told Carter as you grabbed Aaron and ran inside.

"They reversed the hack, we've got to go, they've got our location" you told him

"I'll load the car" Aaron said and ran off

You couldn't lie another second to your nephew, you ran outside when Aaron grabbed your arm.

"Don't" he told you

"Just go Aaron, there will be a bunker just outside the airport with a small plane inside, take it and fly to Mexico and I'll meet you there" you told him and removed his hand from your arm

As you went to walk off again Aaron's hand grabbed your arm again and pulled you into him for a deep and long kiss.

"Be careful" he said

"I'll see you in Mexico" you told him before running to your nephew on the sand

"Oh you're back" Carter said

"Ok listen to me Carter this is going to sound crazy but who looked after you when you were five?" You asked

"My aunty why?" He asked and looked at you confused

You took a deep breath and pulled your sleeve up to show that tattoo on your underarm, Carters eyes turned watery as his fingers ran along his name.

"This can't be, your dead, they told me so" he said as he looked up at you

"They faked my death and made me this super agent, I wish I knew how to explain all of this but I couldn't see you, if I ever did they would have killed you and Mum and Dad" you told him before his arms wrapped around you tightly.

"I missed you so much" he said as tears rolled down his cheek

"I know and I'm sorry, for everything, but they're coming after me to try and kill me and I need you to look after Mum and Dad for me, you think you can do that?" You asked

"Yeah" he said and nodded "Does that mean you have to go?"

"Yeah but I'm so proud of you don't you ever forget that, I love you" you said

"I love you too" he said as you handed him a bank card and then ran off in the opposite direction

You ran into the garage and jumped on your motorbike, speeding off as fast as the bike would let, getting away just in time.


	5. Chapter 5

You were halfway to the airport when your phone rang, you answered it after pulling over.

"I'm almost there Aaron" you told him

"Ok, how'd it go with Carter?" He asked

"Good, hold that thought I've got another call" you said and then put him on hold "Hello?"

"If you want to see your nephew again you better turn around or he is dead" the voice told you before hanging up

"Cross I have to go, I'll meet you in Mexico" 

"Wait..." He said before you hung up

You turned around and headed back to the house, you hid in the backyard and set up your sniper but couldn't get a clear shot, you sat for a few minutes before your phone rang again.

"I'm almost there" you told the man

"Then we'll be seeing you very soon" he said before hanging up

You made your way back inside and before you could get outside Aaron pulled you back and sat you down.

"I told you to go to Mexico" you said and stood up

"And I'm not letting you go in alone" he told you "So you go in through the front and get them talking while I make my way through the back, that's the plan"

"I didn't need your help" you said coldly

"You'll soon see that you did Byre, he doesn't mess around and you should know that" he said before walking off

You did as Aaron said and went in through the front, you knocked on the neighbours door and Byre opened it with a smile on his face before pulling you inside and closing the door again.

"Do you know how long I've been looking for you?" He asked as he pressed his gun to the back of your head and walked you into the kitchen.

"Where's my family?" You asked and then turned around, knocked the gun out of his hand and held him against the wall by the collar of his shirt, your gun now at his head

"Put the gun down and let me go and I'll let you see your family one last time before we rid you" Byre told you

"You tell me where they are or I'll put two between your eyes" you told him

Suddenly you felt a sharp pain against the back of your head which bought you to your knees.

"Aunty Rach!" You heard your nephew call

"Shut him up" Byre told an armed man

"Don't you touch him" you yelled as you stood up and tackled the man to the ground, the mans gun going off in his hand, you rolled over onto your back and looked down at your chest to see you'd been shot.

You laid motionless as Aaron came bursting through the back doors, taking out all the men is his way, Byre managed to scramble out through the front door while everything suddenly became blurry to you.

"Harris stay with me" you barely heard Aaron say as he applied pressure to your wound, you squeezed Carters hand as he knelt down next to you.

"I'm so... Proud of you" you muttered before finally losing consciousness 

"Ok Carter I need your help, I need four towels, a pair of long nosed pliers, two bed sheets, some bandages and a staple gun" Aaron said

"Ok" he said before running off to get everything

He came running back downstairs with a bag full of everything Aaron had asked for and Aaron had carried you into a room and laid you on the bed.

"Here's everything" he said and placed the bag down by the bed

"You might want to leave, I don't want you seeing this" he said

"I want to help" he said

"Ok" Aaron said as he pulle everything out of the bed and laid it out on the floor

Aaron cut you open and pulled the bullet out of you with the pliers, you still had a pulse but a very faint one, Walsh ten placed two towels under the left side of your back and got Carter to hold the wound together while he stapled it shut with the staple gun and then bandaged you up, he placed the bed sheets over you to keep you warm enough so that you wouldn't get a fever.

Aaron helped Carter clean the house and put everything back where it belonged.

"Are you her friend?" Carter asked

"Yeah I am" Aaron told him

"You like her, I can tell by the way you look at her" Carter said

"You're a smart kid" Aaron said

"Does she know?"

"No, everytime I try and tell her, I just don't know what to say" Aaron explained

"I know what you mean"

"What's her name?" Aaron asked

"Jennifer" he said with a smile

"You asked her out yet?"

"Yeah, she's my girlfriend, I just don't know how to tell her I love her" Carter said

"I guess we're as bad as each other" Aaron said and then looked over his shoulder at you

"You think she'll be ok?" He asked

"I don't know, I really hope so" Aaron said "Where are your grandparents?"

"On holiday, it's their anniversary" Carter said and then stared at you

"It's late, why don't you go and get some sleep and I'll wake you if anything changes" Aaron suggested

"Ok" Carter said and then headed upstairs, stopping at the top step "I didn't get your name"

"It's Aaron"

"I'm Carter, goodnight Aaron" 

"Goodnight" Aaron said softly

Aaron sat on the floor in the room, his back against the wall as he watched you, his gun in his hand.

"How the hell am I supposed to tell you I have feelings for you when we're not supposed to gain feelings for anyone" he said and sighed


	6. Chapter 6

A few hours later you opened your eyes groggily "Carter" you mumbled and tried to sit up

"Hey take it easy" Aaron said as he got you to rest your head back against the pillow

"Is Carter ok?" You asked "Please tell me he is ok"

"He is fine I promise" Aaron said softly

"Thank god" you said as you looked at Aaron "Want to fill me in on what happened?"

"You nearly died, bullet missed your heart by an inch or so" Aaron told you

"So you saved my life and my nephews" you said with a faint smile "I owe you"

"How about we call it even" he said

"Ok" you said and sat up with Aaron's help

You got out of bed even though Aaron practically begged you to get some rest, of course you didn't listen to him though, you were stubborn as hell. You walked upstairs and into Carters room, you watched him for a few seconds and then pulled his blanket over him. You walked back downstairs and sat on the couch next to Aaron who looked at you with a deadly cold, serious look on his face.

"You ok?" You asked

"I'm fine, I'm just glad you're ok" he said softly

"I've gotta say I'm glad I met you" you told him with a small smile as Carter sat on the steps, half awake as he watched the both of you.

"You know you're really beautiful" Aaron said with a smile "I like you, a lot more then I should"

"I like you too" you said and smiled back

Aaron smiled and then stroked your cheek with the rough pad of his thumb, his lips meeting yours in a sweet, loving kiss before he pulled you into his arms gently and closed his eyes, your back resting against his chest and your head resting against his shoulder, your eyes now closed as you both fell asleep.

"About time" Carter said quietly before he went back to bed

You woke up early in the morning in pain and you walked outside and sat on the balcony gritting your teeth as you clutched your chest.

"You're up early" you heard Aaron say but ignored him as you tried blocking out the pain "I'll get you some pain killers" he told you 

You hadn't been in that much pain in a long time and you knew it was just a matter of time before Byre came looking for you again, more people and more guns and you had to better prepare yourself for it.

"Hey Aunty Rach?" Carter said as he sat next to you

"Yeah Carter?" You asked

"I lied to Aaron last night" he said

"About what?" You asked and looked at him

"He asked where Nan and Pop were and I told him they were on holiday" he said

"What do you mean? I thought they were on holiday" you asked confused

"That guy from last night he killed them a few months ago" he told you, the words echoing in your ears as it shook you to the core

"Do me a favour and stay here with Aaron" you said and then walked outside to your bike, speeding off before Aaron had a chance to find out what Carter had told you

"Jesus" Aaron said when Carter told him

"I'm sorry I lied" Carter said and then stared at the ground

"Hey it's not your fault" Aaron told him "Have you got a friend you can stay with for a few days?"

"Yeah, my girlfriends parents always let me stay there" he said

"Ok I'll drive you there, go pack a bag and I'll meet you in the car ok" Aaron said as he stood up with Carter and Aaron headed for the door

"Hey Aaron" Carter said and walked over to him

"Yeah" Aaron said as he turned around

"Thanks" Carter said and hugged him

"You're welcome" he said and hugged him back

Carter packed two bags and then got I'm Aaron's car, he drove Carter to his girlfriends and gave him some money. Aaron left and went looking for you, he tried calling you but you either ignored his calls or rejected them as you sat in your car, a few houses away from Byre's, waiting for him to make his move, you picked up your phone and dialled his number.

"Rach Harris" Byre's voice echoed through the phone

"That's a beautiful family you have there Byre" you said with a smirk

"Are you threatening my family? Who the hell do you think you are Harris?" He asked

"I'm the person that can send a rocket straight through your house and kill everyone inside, as a matter of fact that's a beautiful drawing your daughter just handed you" you said as you looked at your computer screen

"Where the hell are you?" He asked

"I'm closer than you think Byre and I know what you did" you told him before hanging up

Of course you weren't going to hurt his family, you were just pushing his buttons, letting him know that you were in control now. You waited a few hours before you heard a knock on your window, you turned your head to see Aaron and then opened the door so he could get in.

"You really going to kill him?" Aaron asked as he closed the door

"So what if I do" you said and clenched your jaw 

"He's playing you and you know it" Aaron said

"I don't care" you told him coldly

"You think your parents would want this, think about Carter, think about how scared he is right now, he nearly watched you die last night" Aaron tried to reason

"You don't get to tell me that, you don't know him and you didn't know my parents so just stay out of it if you don't want anything to do with it" you snapped at him


	7. Chapter 7

"I get it, you're pissed" he said "You can beat me until I'm black and blue but I'm not going to let you kill Byre" he told you

"Fuck you Aaron" you said and got out of the car, slamming the door behind you, your back now leaning against the window, Aaron standing next to you a few seconds later.

"You can tell me to fuck off as much as you want but it's not going to make me leave" Aaron told you as Byre stood at his gate, walking out slowly, an almost skip in his step.

"Hiding in the car, predictable" Byre said

You pulled your gun out and pointed it to his head "Is this predictable Byre?"

"You won't pull the trigger and we both know it" he said, a smirk on his face

"Harris don't listen to him" Aaron said and you lowered your gun, as you were about to get in your car Byre laughed.

"You should have seen the way your parents begged for their lives" Byre said

You gritted your teeth and quickly turned around and got him, hurting the staples as you stood over him and hit him over and over again until Aaron pulled you off him, your hand clutching to your chest straight away.

"I'll be seeing you Byre" you threatened as you and Aaron got in the car and sped off, Byre still laying on the road, blood covering his face.

You headed back to the house with Aaron, a few staples had come out after beating Byre.

"Stay here, I'm going to go and get some stuff to stitch that up properly" Aaron said as he sat you down in the lounge

"It's fine Aaron" you said softly

"Shh" he said and kissed you softly "I'll be back soon" he said before leaving

You were in a great deal of pain and had passed out clutching your chest, when you woke up you were laying back in bed and Aaron was stitching you up, he wasn't even close to being finished, you grabbed his hand and squeezed it lightly, a small smile on your face.

"You ok?" He asked softly 

"Oddly enough this reminds me of when I was viraled out, minus the whole flu part and skip to the feeling like crap part" you said and let out a deep breath

"It'll be over before you know it, Carter's outside too" he told you 

"Good" you said quietly, still groggy

Aaron found another piece of the bullet after he finished pulling out the staples and had to remove them, your screams scared Carter as you gripped the bed sheets and gritted your teeth.

"You want me to stop?" he asked

"No, just get it over and done with" you told him, passing out quickly afterwards and then waking up a few hours later, your head spinning as you looked around the room and tried to get your bearings.

"You lost a lot of blood this time" Aaron said, your Brian still coming to and everything Aaron was saying sounded like white noise

"What?" You asked as you looked at him and fought to keep your eyes open

"Try and get some rest" he said as he squeezed your hand lightly, the fight you'd been putting up to keep your eyes open had failed miserably as you slipped unconscious yet again.

It wasn't until another few hours that you woke up properly and turned your head to see Aaron staring at you.

"How long was I out this time?" You asked

"Well you woke up for a few seconds, you were pretty groggy until you fell asleep again, all up id say six hours" he told you

"Did you get the last piece of the bullet out?"

"I did" he said "You bled quite a bit this time so I had to give you a blood transfer" he told you

"But me and Carter don't have the same blood group" you explained

"But me and you are" he said softly

"You're a man of many many talents and specialties" you said and lightly chuckled, coughing afterwards

"Take it easy, you've been through a lot these last two days" Aaron said

"I'll be fine" you said

"No ones ever looked after you have they?" He asked

"That's not the point" you said

"Isn't it?" He asked

"No" you said and shook your head, your eyes heavy with a bright blue glint

"Then why are you so stubborn whenever I try and help you?" He asked

"Oh shut up" you said softly and smiled

"There you go, being stubborn again" he said as he walked over to the otherside of the bed and laid next to you

"Oh Jesus be careful" you rushed out

"Now you're being a sook" he teased

"You won't be saying that when this heals and I smack you upside the head" you joked back

"Oh don't worry I will" he said

"Ok Smartass no sex" you told him

"I bet you $50 that I can hold out longer then you" he said

"You're on" you said with a small smile

"Get some sleep" Aaron whispered in your ear

"No, I think pizza and a movie" you said and slowly sat up only to lay back down again "This May take some effort" you breathed out

"I'll help you" Aaron said as he made his way around to your side of the bed and helped you up, wrapping his arm around you as he walked you to the couch where you sat down next to Carter and hugged him with one arm.

"I'm glad you're ok" he said softly

"I'm glad you're ok too" you said with a smile "How does Pizza and a movie sound?"

"Perfect" he said

"I'll order the pizzas" Aaron said and then walked into the kitchen

"You know that bank card I gave you" you asked Carter

"Yeah" he said

"That has twenty million dollars on it, the minute you take it to the bank you will get all the information that goes with it, it's all yours" you told him

"I...I mean...uh what?" He asked baffled

"Twenty million dollars, it's all yours, I want you to get out of here and go somewhere new, somewhere that even I won't be able to find you, it's the only way I'll ever know your safe" you told him

"What about my girlfriend?" He asked

"Please, I need you to be safe" you begged

"You don't understand, I'm already safe" he said as Byre walked in with a smile on his face.


	8. Chapter 8

"What do you mean?" You asked

"You see Harris I've had your nephew working for me for a long time" Byre said with a wide smile

You stood up and then felt a gun press against the back of your head, your hands now behind your head.

"Why Carter?" You asked

"I'm sorry, I really am" he said and let out a deep breath before he walked outside

"Where's Aaron?" You asked

"Same place you're going to be" Byre said with a cocky grin

You turned around and quickly took down the guy behind you when you felt a sharp pain at the back of your head and then you fell unconscious. When you woke up you were tied to a chair, blood running down the side of your face.

"Torture, nice touch Byre" you said with a cocky grin

"I wouldn't be smiling for too much longer" Byre said as he flicked on a light, Aaron tied to a chair across the room, cuts all over his chest, his face covered in blood as he sat unconscious.

"I'm going to kill you Byre, I promise you" you said as you gritted your teeth

"Keep talking kid" he said as he ran a sharp knife across your stitches and cut you back open, your screams filling the room as you tried breaking out of the chains you were in.

"I'm not telling you shit" you said, your breathing now rapid

"We have ways to make you talk" Byre said as Carter walked in the room staring at you before he pulled out a knife and walked over to you

"Carter you don't have to do this" you said as he started cutting you, across your chest, cheek, arms and stomach but you wouldn't budge 

"Just talk, please" he begged

"You're gunna have to kill me" you said through teared eyes

Byre handed Carter a wrench and he started beating you with it, your eye now half swollen shut, your shoulder dislocated, a few broken ribs and some muscle tearing in your knee.

"I told you Byre, I'm not saying shit!" You yelled and then spat blood on the floor

"Finish them off, her first and then him" Byre said

Carter pressed a gun to your head and you kicked out his legs, finally picked the lock to the chains with a piece of metal wire and then took the gun off Carter, you fired three times at Byre, one hitting his leg and the other his arm as he ran outside with Carter following, you slowly limped over to Aaron and managed to unlock his chains before you passed out in front of him.

You woke up the next day, coughing and struggling for air, you were in a hotel room, all stitched up and your arm in a sling, you stared at the roof and then quickly jumped to your feet, sending aches throughout your whole body.

"Hey woah woah" Aaron said and raised his hands "You're ok"

"Carter, he's working for Byre he has been this whole time" you said as you tried to catch your breath, your body shaking as cold sweat covered you.

"You didn't know, there's no way you could have known" he said as he walked over to you

"But I should of" you told him, your eyes teary as he carefully wrapped his arms around you "That boy that I raised, he's still in there somewhere, he said sorry every time he hit me" you explained

You pulled the sling off and moved your arm around in circles.

"I know what you're thinking and you at least need to wait until you're one hundred percent, and you need to put the sling back on" Aaron demanded

"It's fine, my shoulder dislocates all the time" you told him "This time I'm gunna kill him and you're not gunna stop me"

"I'm not gunna try" he said softly 

"Good" you said as you sat down 

"I don't work for Byre" he told you

"I wasn't asking" you told him

"Not but you were thinking it" he sat as he sat next to you "We're going to get Byre and we're going to make him pay" 

You clenched your jaw and then stood up to hit the wall, your fist gliding straight through to leave a gaping hole, you clutched your ribs and fell back against the small lounge in agony, Aaron looking at you, his head cocked to the side and his brows furrowed.

"Yeah alright I get it, that wasn't a smart idea" you said as you took in a deep breath

"No it wasn't, but you've got every right to be pissed off right now" he said as he handed you a glass of whiskey

You took a small sip and then rested your head against the back of the couch.

"Everything is so fucked up" you mumbled and closed your eyes for a few seconds

"How about you finish that drink and then we both get some sleep" Aaron suggested

"Sounds good" you said and then finished your drink, you walked over to the table and sculled down as much whiskey as you could and then made your way into the room and laid on the bed

"What was that about?" Aaron asked as he walked into the room

"Well we don't have painkillers" you simply said

"Dually noted" he said as he laid next to you

"I'm sorry about this huge fuck up" you said

"Don't be, I should of let you kill Byre" he said

"The minute you mentioned Carter I knew I couldn't do it, not in that state of mind" you confessed

"We'll get him, I promise" Aaron said

"I love you Aaron" you said softly 

"What?" He asked as he rolled onto his side and looked at you

"I love you" you repeated

"I love you too Rach" he said and then kissed you sweetly.


	9. Chapter 9

"Now get some sleep" Aaron whispered in your ear softly

"Already two steps ahead of you" murmured, your eyes closed as you easily fell asleep with the aid of the whiskey dulling the pain.

When you woke the next morning the pain was evidently worse and you woke up clutching your ribs while you choked down air. You managed to make your way to the small couch outside your room, a note on the table with a hot cup of coffee next to it.

"Gone to get painkillers, be back soon.  
P.S. Just relax and drink the damn coffee,  
Cross"

You let out a small chuckle and then took a sip of your coffee, letting it relieve the headache you had from drinking last night, not that you're complaining after you finally got a proper nights sleep, you heard the door open and footsteps get closer.

"Thank god" you said as you put your coffee down and looked up to see Byre

"I'll cut you a deal" Byre said

"How about I cut your throat" you said and gritted your teeth

"Now I know you're in a whole world of pain and the last thing you're gunna do right now is get up and try and kill me" he said with a smirk "You give me Aaron Cross and I'll give you your nephew back"

You turned your head and looked at the floor "That's the difference between you and me Byre, I don't double cross the people I trust or care about" you said and stood up, your face now a mere inches away from his "You want a deal? Here's mine, I'm going to hunt you down, torture you, cut you limb from limb and I'm going to get my nephew back" you said angrily "That's the only deal you're getting and if you touch across then I'll kill you in front of your family"

"Take the deal and leave Byre" you heard Aaron say as he stood behind you

"I'll be seeing you both" Byre said before he left

Aaron followed him to the door and then slammed the door in his face, his pace slow as he walked back across the room to you.

"You should have gave me up" he said as he stood behind you, your back still turned to him

"Like I said, I don't double Cross the people I trust or care about" you said

"We'll get him back" Aaron told you

"I know" you said "I'm more worried about what I'll do to Byre" you said

"You'll be ok" he said

You turned and looked at him, your eyes shot wide "Aaron i won't be, I can promise you" you said, his eyes looking at yours, seeing how lost you were, how angered and hurt.

"I'm here, I'm not gunna let you be your own worst enemy" he said and attempted to wrap his arms around you, only to have you shrug him off.

You walked into the bedroom, pulled your packet of smokes out of your bag and then headed outside and lit one up, sitting down at the table, Aaron sitting across from you.

"I'm already my own worst enemy" you said softly, exhaling the smoke from your mouth.

"You can't blame yourself" Aaron told you

"I'm not, I'm blaming Byre" you said and turned to look at Aaron

"Good, now put it at the back of your mind" he told you

"I can't, when Byre just stood in front of me, I saw red for the first time in years" you told him

"When was the last time?" He asked

"Iraq, twelve years ago, we were set to breach a known terrorist house but we walked right into a setup, my best friend was killed because our first in charge was working for the other side" you explained 

"What'd you do?" He asked

"I cut him into pieces and sent him to his leader" you said and stared at the ground "That's why Byre wanted me, because I'm a monster that's not afraid to get the job done"

"You're not a monster" Aaron said as he knelt down in front of you

"I'm the person people warn their kids about" you softly spoke

"Hey look at me" he said but you shook your head, his finger lifted your chin and your eyes met his "You're not a monster, you would have killed me when you first saw me if you were" he said as he stroked your cheek with his thumb 

"Aaron you don't know half of what I've done" you said as you grabbed his hand and moved it away from your face

"And I don't care" he said and entwined his hand with yours as he gently kissed your forehead

"I don't want to hurt you Aaron"

"Don't worry, you won't" you said as he pulled you to your feet and wrapped his arms around you as you stood there helplessly, unsure of what to say or do, only sure of what you felt and knew.

You hugged him back as he walked you back inside, his arms still wrapped around you as he kept walking until you gently fell back against the couch. Aaron cooked for you while you sat looking at the wall, a blank expression on your face, transfixed in your own world when Aaron placed a plate down in front of you, causing you to jump a little.

"What are you thinking about?" He asked

"Everything" you told him "Thanks but I'm not hungry" you told him

"You have to eat, I'm not letting you leave this lounge until you do" he told you, his eyes piercing through your skin, almost burning you to the core.

"My demons are the worst part of me, the parts that I can't control, I can't do anything about them" you told him quietly.


	10. Chapter 10

"Then tell me all about them, I want to know everything" he said softly

"No you don't" you told him and then rested your head in your hands, being careful of the swelling that still surrounded your eye, it wasn't swollen shut anymore and you could open it all the way, but the swelling and nursing was still extremely bad and you knew you'd need stitches for the cut underneath it once the swelling had gone down enough.

"I do, but I want you to eat first" he said

"Aaron believe me when I say that I'll be sick if I eat right now, I'll eat it later" you said, grabbed the plate of food, covered it over and placed it in the fridge before sitting back down "And if I told you all of my demons, you'd be sick too" you said softly

"I'm no angel either" he told you

"Then tell me if you've ever set some on fire, while they were still alive and in front of there family?" You asked

Aaron's eyes lit up automatically, his face saddened "Rach I'm sorry" he said softly

"That's not even the worst of it" you said "I was ordered to kill the guys kids and not in a clean way, I'd never seen so much blood in my life" you said quietly, your head hung low and your hands shaky "I killed my brother, I didn't know who I was, some memory loss after our convoy got hit"

"He really messed you up" Aaron said softly "I'm so sorry"

"Don't, just don't okay" you said and then walked outside with Aaron following you "I've done worse too" you confessed

"It's not your fault, he made you do this, he made you belive you were someone completely different and you didn't know any better, you were lost" he explained

"I still am lost Aaron" you said softly 

"You won't always be lost" he told you

"Ever since my convoy got hit, I've been lost" you said

"Tell me everything" he said

"Ok, but I warned you" you said 

You sat and talked for hours until you had finally told him everything, you had never seen Aaron so shocked in his life and when he walked inside to get a drink you had left, just to clear your head, try and find some piece of mind. You headed to a small place nearby where you took on your first mission, you could still hear the screams, the visions flowing back into your mind as you sat against the cold brick wall, the same one that you brother died sitting against, millions if thoughts going through your head, all the mistakes you made that you knew you couldn't fix, you felt like your whole world was falling apart at the seams.

You sat there for hours and listened to the rain fall hard against the tin roof, the thunder and lightning outside accompanying your mood, your eyes heavy as you let a tear roll down your cheek, a firm hand now draped across your shoulder.

"This is where I killed him" you said and shook your head "I just wish there was some way I could of changed the outcome" you said and tried to get your shit together "But I can't and I have to live with that everyday of my life" you said as tears fell down your cheek rapidly, your arms now wrapped around Aaron and your face buried into his chest as you let it all out.

"That's it, let it all out baby" he whispered softly, your arms tightening around him as he kissed the top of your head, his fingers tracing small circles around your back

You had finally got yourself back together and pulled away from him, the rough pad of his thumb gently wiping away your tears. In the corner of your eye you saw Byre over Aaron's shoulder, you pushed him out of the way and luckily the bullet only caught him in the leg, you ran outside and lifted Byre over your shoulder before you slammed him back down against the concrete, landing punch after punch on him before you stood up and pulled him to his feed.

"It's my turn to have some fun" you said as you dragged him inside and chained him to an old wooden chair "You remember what I said about cutting you up and sending you to your family? Well that's gunna happen now because you fucked with my family, you made me kill my brother, then you killed my parents, took my nephew from me and then tried killing Aaron" you said, an evil smirk on your face

"Rach Harris has fallen in love" Byre said and shook his head

"That's right, I fell in love with Aaron, maybe I should go after your wife instead" you said evilly 

"Don't you fucking touch her" he yelled as Aaron limped over to Byre and punched him as hard as he could, almost knocking Byre out completely.

"She's going to do what you did to her and I'm going to help her, welcome to hell Byre" Aaron said and then walked out to his car and grabbed his bag before he walked back in.

You pulled the bullet out of Aaron's leg and then stitched it up for him before you bandaged it up. You then walked back over to Byre and beat him some more.

"Why'd you kill my parents?" You asked 

"Because they figured out you were still alive and you remember the deal" he said and laughed, right up until you hit him a few more times.

"Did they say anything, before you killed them what did they want you to tell me?" You asked and gritted your teeth

"Nothing" he said

"Bullshit, I know my parents and they would have had a message for me" you said

"They didn't" he persisted but you knew he was lying

You pulled a switch out of your pocket and sat your finger and the trigger while your other hand pressed a gun to his head "This switch is wired up to C4 around your house, inside and out"

"You wouldn't" he said

"But I would, you know what I've done and you know that this wouldn't bother me in the slightest" you said as you smirked

Byre looked at you, trying to call your blush, you smiled and them moved your finger slowly towards the trigger, just about to squeeze.

"Don't! Don't, I'll talk" he yelled out

"Good" you said before sliding the switch back into your pocket.


	11. Chapter 11

"The message is on my phone, it's a voice recording, right pocket" he told you

You pulled the phone out of his pocket, found the recording and played it with your gun still pointed to his head.

"Baby if you're listening to this, it means we're dead, when they told us you died we cried for days, weeks even" your dad's voice played

"We didn't know what to do without you, we didn't know how to tell Carter either" your mothers voice played through her cries 

"We told him when he was old enough to understand, he started getting into a lot of trouble, fights, drugs and he even ended up in a juvenile detention facility for a while. We found out you were alive and then these two came after us, whatever you're doing don't ever stop and remember we love you, these two guys are Byre and Carter" your father said before you heard the two gun shots and dropped the phone.

You stumbled back and ran a hand through your hair, your teeth sunk into your bottom lip as you held back the tears.

"I told you that you wouldn't like the truth" Byre spat out with a grin

"What the fuck did you do to Carter!" You yelled as you turned around and pressed the gun to Byre's temple

"I wouldn't do that Harris" Carter's voice called out "Now drop the gun" he said, Aaron was still hidden out if Carter's sight and he knew how this might end

You turned your head and looked at Carter, your eyes wide and your anger burning "What did he do to you Carter?"

"He looked after me" he said

"You helped him kill your own grandparents!" You yelled

"That's a lie, I don't have any family, you're my mission" he said

"Mission? Oh boy Byre really fucked you up" you said and moved your finger to the trigger of the gun

"You shoot him and you're dead" Carter told you

"See Rach I was always one step ahead" Byre told you "I know you won't shoot him"

"Then you're gunna have to kill me Carter" you said and closed your eyes as everything went in slow motion, his finger about to squeeze the trigger and then the sound of a gunshot.

You opened your eyes and then looked down at yourself for a bullet wound but there was none, you looked back up at Carter to see him laying on the ground in a puddle of his own blood and Aaron standing, gun in hand as his hands shaking as he looked at Carter in disbelief, his eyes teary.

"No, no" you said as you ran over to Carter and knelt next to him "Carter no, don't do this to me" you begged, knowing that he was already dead as you pulled him into your arms, tears rolling down your cheeks as you sat there with him, quiet for minutes on end, your clothes and hands now covered in his blood.

You felt Aaron's hands off you as he tried to pull you away from Carter, you pushed him away but he stayed persistent, the fourth time you pulled your gun on him and aimed it at his heart "Back off!" You yelled at him, your nostrils flared as you stared at him with wide and weary red eyes.

"Ok" Aaron said, his hands risen as he backed away from you.

You all sat in silence for hours as you held Carter in your arms, tightly for the last time, your fingers closing his eyes as you gently laid him down and then stood up, backing away from him slowly until you stumbled back against the wall, now sitting with your back resting against it, staring at your bloodied hands.

"What's your call now Harris, you've lost your family, your sister she killed herself after she palmed off Carter to you, your parents are dead, your brother and now your nephew" Byre said smugly "So what's your play now?"

At first you weren't sure but then you slowly stood up and stood in front of Byre "I'm going to beat you so bad that you'll lose your memory, you're not going to remember your wife or your kids and they'll move on, your wife will meet another man and fall in love and your kids will be calling someone else Daddy" you said angrily, through gritted teeth

"You don't have to do this" he begged

"You took everything away from me, I'm gunna do the same to you" you said as you started beating him senseless, Aaron stood watching, unsure of what to say or do.

After hours on end of beating Byre he was nearly dead, his pulse extremely weak as he sat unconscious, his face so badly swollen you couldn't tell where anything was, you carried Carter to Aaron's car and laid him on the back seat before you placed a jacket over him and walked back in to Aaron and Byre.

"Go wait in the car, police and medics will be here soon" you told Aaron as you pulled out your cell phone and called the police.

You then threw your phone to the ground and walked out to the car, getting in and then speeding off.

"What now? Where are we going?" Aaron asked

You looked over your shoulder at Carter for a second and then focused your eyes back on the road "To bury my nephew"

You had a contact that could help you arrange a proper funeral for Carter and quick. By the time you met up with him he already had a beautiful coffin picked out and a spot next to your brother. You said your final goodbye before your friend had the coffin lowered, your breath caught in your throat as tears fell down your face, next to Carter were your parents, brother and your sister, your whole family.


	12. Chapter 12

You walked back to the car and stood there for a second, unsure of what to do.

"What now?" Aaron asked

"I don't know" you told him

"How about we go away for a while?" Aaron suggested

"You're all I've got left" you mumbled as you stared at the ground, a blank expression on your face

"I'm sorry" he said

"It's not your fault, this was all Byre" you said and looked up at him through heavy red eyes "What about Hawaii?" You asked

"Then let's go" Aaron said and got in the drivers seat as you got in the passengers "Try and get some sleep" he told you

You nodded as he drive off, you fell asleep quickly but had a nightmare, you were shaking, talking and sweating up until your eyes jumped open and you gasped for air as you realised you were still in the car.

"You ok?" He asked

"No, I've gotta change my clothes" you said and then climbed into the back seat, you changed into a pair of fitted blue jeans, a pair of combats and a black shirt before you climbed back into the front seat.

"Better?" Aaron asked

"Yeah, pull over in that car park by the lake" you told him and he did

You got out and burned your bloodied clothes and then washed the blood off your hands in the water before leaving. You finally arrived at the airport to the small bunker around back that had your plane stocked and ready to go. You flew to Hawaii, it was a long flight and Aaron stayed awake with you, when you landed you grabbed your bags and got everything out of the plane and into the car. You drove to a house by the beach and walked inside, throwing your bags on the floor.

"I've gotta check your stitches" Aaron said softly

"Ok" you said and laid on the lounge

"Stitches under your eye are ready to come out" he said "Wait here I'll find something to get them out" he told you

Aaron sterilised a pair of tweezers and a pair of scissors and then headed back out to you, you closed your eyes as he carefully pulled the stitches out and then opened them when you felt the rough pad of his thumb gently swiping across the scar.

"How's it look?" You asked

"Real good" he told you 

"Yeah well your not in the clear, I've still gotta stitch your leg" you told him

"After I check the stitches in your chest" he said

"Ok" you said softly as Aaron looked at them for a few seconds before he slowly started pulling them out, when he looked up at you his eyes were heavy, bloodshot with black rings around them.

"I'm sorry" he said and then kissed your temple

"Don't do that to yourself Aaron, it's not your fault, it was only going to end with me dead or him, he didn't remember me at all" you told him and he nodded "Now lay down" you told him and stood up

Aaron laid down and you cleaned up his leg before you finally stitched it up for him, you could see how hurt he was by everything that had happened, he genuinely cared about you and as much as you wanted to be angry at him you couldn't.

"I love you Rach" Aaron said softly as you finished his stitches and then walked into the kitchen

Aaron followed you and stared at you for a second and then he wrapped his arms around you and made you forget about everything for a while.

"I love you to Aaron" you mumbled as he traced small circles around your back

"I know you're worried about me leaving you, but I promise you I'm not and I promise I never will" he whispered

"Ok" you said

"Now you really need some sleep" he told you

"I can't" you told him

"I'll be right beside you, I promise" he said as he walked upstairs with you and laid down on the bed, his arms wrapped around you tight, your face buried into his chest as you fell asleep.

You started shaking in his arms and he pressed a kiss to your head "It's ok baby I'm here, I'm here" he whispered repeatedly until you stopped.

Aaron didn't sleep, he played back the moment in his head and tried thinking of ways that he could of done it so that Carter didn't die but every single outcome he saw ended up with the same result. He laid for hours trying for a different result, he was angering himself knowing that he couldn't have done anything differently, when he finally fell asleep the both of you slept right through until the next day.

When you woke up you could hear Aaron downstairs in the kitchen, humming away as he cooked you breakfast.

"Good morning" you said and rubbed your eyes

"Good morning" he said and handed you a hot cup of coffee "Hope you're hungry"

"Not really but I've got a feeling that I don't get a choice in the matter" you said with a faint smile

"That's my girl" he said with a smile as you sat at the table "You know I don't even know how to surf" he said

"Luckily I do, I'll teach you" you said

"It's gunna be fun" he said as he sat down and handed placed down two plates of food, one for you and one for him.

You both sat silenty and ate and then you helped Aaron with the dishes.

"I've gotta say, it's nice not being hunted for a change" he told you

"I couldn't agree more" you said with a satisfied smile.


End file.
